Its like you re my mirror
by Ezria for life B26
Summary: Aria and Ezra are both 16 and are different in a way ... But its never too late to fall in love... An Ezria fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Aria Pov**

Life is not always perfect when we least expect or misfortune comes back. Me and my best friend Hanna are threatened by an unknown called "A" nobody knows this because this guy Anonymous threatens us with our own death or theirs and we don´t want to put anyone in danger . We are the most popular girls in school. Hanna has a boyfriend a boy named Caleb who seems friendly because she talks about him for hours while I'm single, so at least I don't get hurt actually most of the requests I have received about dating I had denied because nobody is the kind of guy I always dreamed of ...

While i was in my thoughts Hanna went to Caleb so I left them alone and went for a spin around the playground.

I stopped walking when I saw a group of boys including Noel to beat an innocent boy of dark blue eyes that were either melt. Without thinking twice I went to the Noel and pushed him without any difficulty knowing he would not hurt me, I took away the poor guy that I never saw in my entire life and took him towards the infirmary since he was bleeding.

" Thank you " - he muttered staring at the floor

" You do not have to thank " - I merely gave him a smile despite being worried about a guy who I did not know .

" But it wasn´t necessary that , you could have hurt yourself because of me " - he said . By the tone of his voice I notice that he was an insecure boy.

In that moment I turned to him and ...

**Ezra Pov**

Today is my first day at a new school which I think is a horrible idea , because for me it was never very easy to make friends especially on the first day so I'm full of nerves .

I Just enter school and the first person I see is a guy if I remember Noel Kahn I hears rumors saying that he is one of the most popular guys in school , he and his group of followers . I passed him and I'm glad he had not done anything to me. Not knowing what room would take classes I decided to go ask someone. In the moment I was going to ask, a girl who I could not stop looking at her beauty and those hazel eyes and the fact that it is quite small but also thin…

Then I felt someone pulling me to the ground with an authentic strength.

When I looked up I noticed it was Noel and his friends, I knew that the first day of school was never the best to get friends but enemies.

At the time I was going to talk to ask what I had done wrong they confined themselves to beat me , I could already feel the blood running down my face until a miracle make them stopped beating me .

As shocking as it may seem that girl who had called my attention helped me get out of there without any problem .

" Thank you " - I muttered

" You do not have to thank " - she said this looking me in the eye with a sincere smile .

" But It wasn´t necessary that , you could have hurt yourself because of me " - I know I should be grateful that she helped me but I would feel guilty if Noel made her something bad .

At that point she turned to me but with a serious look and said without stopping to look me straight in the eye :

" I know we have not met and that you must be new here but seeing you or any other to be hurt by that loser Noel its… you know what I mean " - I admit I have been surprised by her response because she was quite popular as Noel but was quite the reverse of Noel .

" Can I at least know your name since you helped me ? " - I asked hoping she answers

" My name is Aria " - she actually had a very pretty name and appropriate to it .

" Hello Aria I´m Ezra " - She smiled at me which made me smile too

Finally we come to the ward where they treated me , and Aria stood there waiting for me .

" Are you better? " - She asked looking directly into the wound that I had in the face near the lip.

" Yes ... There was nothing special " - I replied with my hand tin my hair , which is what I usually do when I'm nervous .

" Are you going to watch the football game tomorrow ? " - She asked as we walked by the school

" Maybe " - I was hesitating because I did not want to see again Noel , but in another aspect I could be some time with Aria "

" Good ! So we find each other tomorrow … bye " - was all she said

This is the first day of classes and I already have someone that sticks in my head - was what I thought to myself ...

* * *

**I know this is a short chapter but its just a an introduction... I hope you like it what about 3 reviews :) And tell me if i should or not update All of me ;) By the ways Aria and Ezra are both 16... **

**Bye ;)**


	2. Never its too late

**Aria Pov**

" So who is this new guy who does not leave your head ? " - Hanna asked curious as ever  
" Well dont stay already with ideas in your head because i only met him yesterday and nothing is going to happen between us we're just friends " - I was a little insecure of what I was saying but the truth is I do not really know him and if I want some relationship it will be a true relationship .  
" I love it when you try to be serious because you always blush ... But are you gonna see him tomorrow in the game ? " Hanna ask me  
" Hmm ... Yes we combine find ourselves there" - I replied looking directly into my hands that was what I usually do when i was nervous and in my see Hanna noticed as always  
" So why do I think it's more that a game with Fitsy ? " - She murmured making my face turn red like a tomato  
" Ahaha got you admit you have a crush on him! " - She insisted  
" I just think he's attractive nothing more and as I told you I just met him yesterday and its Fitz not Fitsy ... " - i answered the billionth time that day  
" As you wish ... Anyway I have to go to Caleb bye " - She said come give me a bear hug .  
" Did you lock your door" ? " She asked  
" No wh- "  
At that moment the lights went out all and all we could hear glasses and some steps at my apartment so me and Hanna started screaming ... It could only be A!  
Then I felt the body of Hanna who was embraced by my disappearing what made me start having a panic attack .  
" HANNA " I screamed -  
In mere seconds I felt a sharp blow on my head which caused me to go against the wall and then all went black ...

**Ezra Pov**  
Was completely happy for tomorrow to see Aria and that smile she always brings in any type of situation but I know she does not feel the same feelings that I began to feel from the day that I first saw before Noel hit me . So I have to put in mind that we are just friends nothing more .  
While in my thoughts a friend of my childhood has come up beside me .  
" Hey man! What 's on your mind ? " he asked  
" A girl who changed my life in minutes " - I replied with a laugh  
" And this girl is ... " - he said waiting for the name, well I had total confidence with the Hardy since we've met for years .  
" Aria ... " - I said blushing afraid of his reaction because in fact me and her were totally different from each other , she was popular and adored by all as I am a geek who is starting to like a girl that everyone should enjoy.  
" Good luck kid my advice to you is very simple go to her " - he answered laughing at me  
"I do not even know where she lives ! " - i Said  
" she lives in that apartment right there "  
" How do you know ? " - I asked in shock  
" That does not matter " -with this he pushed me out the door and with that i make my way there.  
When I reached the door I noticed that the door was open and that is smoke from inside started to panic when I noticed that it was a fire , I walked in the door and screamed loudly by her name but there was no answer i began to worry if it was possible to be too late , i enter in a room where I found her lying on the floor with blood running down her head.  
" ARIA " - I cried

* * *

**I know its short but i have a lot of tests sorry ... so what about **

**3 reviews- Saturday**

**4 - Sunday**

**5- Thursday**

**Bye and you can help me in the story ;)**


	3. Note

**I´ve been thinking about this fanfic and i have some ideias that i´d like to share **

**. Aria living with Ezra since her apartement was in fire**

**. Aria sharing her big secret from the past**

**Do you like some of the ideas? i will update tomorrow give me ideas too ;)**

**Bye **


	4. Save

**Previously on it's like you're my mirror:**

When I reached the door I noticed that the door was open and that is smoke from inside started to panic when I noticed that it was a fire , I walked in the door and screamed loudly by her name but there was no answer i began to worry if it was possible to be too late , i enter in a room where I found her lying on the floor with blood running down her head.  
" ARIA " - I cried

**Ezra Pov**

I ran towards her with some difficulty in breathing but I ignored that and took her with me in my safe arms ... How did that happen?

Already out of the house I put her slowly on the floor while connected to the firefighters , just thinking if might be too late if I do not arrive at precisely in that moment .

" Aria WAKE UP! " - I screamed with tears streaming down my face , just thinking about the fact if she did not survive ... " Please wake up I need you ... " - I begged

At that moment came the firefighters who took her to the ambulance while others extinguished the fire .

When I was making my way to the ambulance to accompany her, one of the firemen prevented me from entering

" Are you family ? " - Asked the fireman

" Yes I'm her brother ... " - I lied looking directly into his eyes to appear more sincere

After examining me up and down a bit suspect he let me in. I sat next to Aria that had not yet awake, i put my hands on my head with closed eyes to remember what had just happened until I heard a voice that I never thought I'd hear again

" Ezra ... " - She said slowly opening her eyes

" Oh my god Aria you are awake ! " - I said not taking my eyes off her

" What happened ? Where is Hanna?" - she asked

" Do not worry …everything will be fine , I 'm here beside you " - I said stroking her face while she gave me a look of sadness ...

**Hanna Pov**

" Hanna A does not exist any more We 're free to do what we all want , from now one A will be only one letter nothing more than that ! " - Aria said hugging me so hard that I could not even breathe ...

I opened my eyes and noticed it was only a dream , a dream that will never materialize. The only thing I remembered was talking with Aria until something happened ...

At that moment a person dressed all in black with a mask entered the room where I was lying on the floor with legs and hands tied with a rope ... Now yes I remember the rest of the thing… A kidnapped me leaving my best friend alone well ... I hope she's okay .

That person was approaching step by step increasing of me while I cried silently , then instead of hurting me that was what I was expecting just drew me a picture ...

**Aria Pov**

Slowly I opened my eyes and it had a light pointing to them what made it more difficult to open them , I was lying on a bed and a completely unknown bedroom to me until I noticed that I was in hospital , I felt that my head would probably explode ...

Slowly I sat up in bed and looked around until my eyes fall upon Ezra who was asleep in a chair

" Ezraa ... " - I whispered not wanting to scare him

Quickly I felt a pair of arms to hold me by the waist which made me blush when repairing it was Ezra ,I looked at him and noticed he had red eyes probably of crying . I let myself go for his comforting embrace until he also looked at me blushing .

" I was so afraid of losing you " - he said looking directly into his hands that were holding mine .

Even despite I only have known him a short time …Being close to him was well… it was good ,it was nice hug him as his hand in mine ... Basically I liked him ... I Just threw myself in his arms crying because of all that had happened in the last days

" Shhh Aria everything is going to be alright ... You can stay at my place if you feel comfortable with it ... " - He said stroking my hair .

" Thanks Ezra " - I replied looking at him with tears in my eyes.

At that point he approached me making our faces closer to each other .

" You know I 'd do anything for you, right ? - He said giving me a kiss on the cheek which made him and me blushing. I gave him a sincere smile ...

" You really do not care if I stay at your apartment ? " - I asked to have 100 % that he would not feel uncomfortable with it

"Like I said, I would do anything for you ... " - He assured me

I do not know why but I'm starting to feel things that I should not feeling for Ezra ... But we both are just friends and nothing more than that …I don't want to put him in troubles about A - I thought to myself ...

* * *

**So here we have chapter 3 i hope you like it... Give me ideas **

**Do you like the idea of Aria living with Ezra?**

**What will happen to Hanna?**

**If i get ...**

**3 Reviews - Update Wednesday**

**4 Reviews - Update Thursday**

**5 or + - Update Monday**

**Bye **


	5. note II

**HEY i know i should update yesterday but is almost done :)) i have great ideias ALMOST DONE **

**really sorry for taing so long**


	6. oops i did it again

**Previously on its like you´re my mirror**

" _You know I 'd do anything for you, right ? - He said giving me a kiss on the cheek which made him and me blushing. I gave him a sincere smile ..._

_" You really do not care if I stay at your apartment ? " - I asked to have 100 % that he would not feel uncomfortable with it_

_"Like I said, I would do anything for you ... " - He assured me_

_I do not know why but I'm starting to feel things that I should not feeling for Ezra ... But we both are just friends and nothing more than that …I don't want to put him in troubles about A - I thought to myself ..._

**Ezra Pov**

I was still thinking about what just happened in the last hours ... A Hospital ... Apartment in fire.  
A part of me was happy but only because i can spend more time with her , especially the fact that i can get home and finds her there ... But the other side that spoke to me was completely willing to find out what happened to apartment go up in flames , and the fact that she had blood running nonstop in the head . I will do everything possible to help her as promised . While i was in my thoughts caught my attention.  
" Where is she ? " - A couple asked, and for me, it seemed more like they were yelling.  
" Who are you looking for, sir? " - The nurse asked.  
" My daughter Aria , please tell me where she is ! " - This caught my attention as I quickly learnt that they were Aria's parents' so I got up and went to where the man was.

**Aria Pov**  
Finally! Today, I can get out of this hospital . I was wearing my usual clothes while thinking about my days living with Ezra , " he is simply unique and perfect , I've never met someone like him , someone so dear and sincere and sensitive. He saved me from that fire which make me like him even more, if that is possible ... What the heck does this man do to me? "I thought to myself as I recalled the time when he hugged my waist and put me close.  
"Mrs Montgomery are you ready ? " A nurse asked coming through the door.  
" Yes , I'm going out!" I replied as I walked out of the room.  
In that moment , my life took a big turn. In front of me there was the person I thought I'd never see again in my life, the person who did not accept my mistakes and that in fact never actually cared about me. It was the person that always wanted to pleasure the others , although he did not accept imperfection just because he always wanted everything to be perfect ... Worst was when I noticed who that person was. Unfortunately in front of me stood my father who was talking with Ezra ... And what if he was talking about my secret from the past that my father thought that was imperfect ? Then Ezra would never accept me and probably would treat me differently than before ...  
" Ezra 'm ready , we can go - I asked, and quickly ran towards the door hoping my father did not recognize me ... Well not such luck, because he called me  
" Aria " - He said grabbing my arm roughly.  
" I have nothing to talk with _you_ " I said quickly pulling my arm away from his grasp.  
" You're coming home with me NOW " -He replied, his voice dangerous.  
" You left quite clear that to you I was no longer a daughter , it was not my fault that you will never be able to accept the faults of others but only the qualities. When I needed you or someone you never you cared enough to help ! _I_ was the one who needed help, not you! " I screamed with tears welling up in my eyes , which made my father silent, his eyes on floor while a confused Ezra was approaching me slowly .  
" I can not do this anymore " With that I left the room, running as fast as possible until no one, not even Ezra could come after me, drove my car to my place that was always empty which I called it paradise ... I sat near a lake that was there and started to cry as I thought in the past

* FLASHBACK*  
" _Aria COME OOOON ! It's not it will kill you , try it" Noel insisted, totally high._  
_" I do not know if this is a good idea ... " I said looking at my sneakers, nervously._  
_" For you everything is a bad idea ! After all, why the hell don't you live without being popular if you're brave enough to try it! " - He said, his eyes sending daggers to me._  
_"I 'm popular ! " - I cried out, in frustation._  
_" Proove it " - He replied, daring me._  
_With that I took in hand the thing and first experienced what has made my life has turned topsy-turvy ..._

I stopped thinking when I heard my phone vibrating , and I was shocked with the message :  
**Aria think you forgot your pet ... Meet me in pleace where you are always crying like a baby ...**  
**- A**  
The worst part was when I got a picture of my best friend Hanna passed out with her legs and hands tied to a post ... Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me it opened my mouth in shock at what I saw . A was in front of me with a gun in his hand while the other was holding Hanna's hair and Hanna would not stop crying , I stood in complete shock as if my heart had stopped beating , tears began to flow quickly for the third time that day ...  
" Well it is very simple: do whatever I ask you to and I'll give you this _animal_ otherwise Hanna ends up suffering " He said pointing the gun to her head while A sent me the thing through the air that I never thought of doing again... In my hands there were the drugs.. and it was because of this drug I last consumed that made black out and I had serious problems .  
" Will you take much time, or will you to it now , after all you've done it before ! " He or she yelled as he/she pulled hair off my best friend's head, who by now was screaming in pain  
" Okay! I DO! BUT NOT hurt her " - I screamed with tears when going to repeat what I did a few years ago, the voice of a certain person prevented me from doing so ...

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**My friend Maria helped me and I love her :)**

**I'll update if I get 6+ reviews. **

**Love ya**


End file.
